Impact-modified blends of polycarbonate and aromatic polyesters are known. Corresponding flame resistant compositions are also known as are halogen-free flame retarding agents.
JP 2001 031 860 is considered to disclose a high impact strength composition said to be hydrolytically stable and chemically resistant. The composition contains polycarbonate, a mixture of polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate, a graft elastomer having a core-shell structure, a silicate salt, stabilized red phosphorus and polytetrafluoroethylene.
A composition containing aromatic polycarbonate resin, an aromatic polyester resin and a specific high-molecular weight halogenated bisphenol epoxy resin is disclosed in JP 6 239 965. The disclosed composition is said to feature excellent flame-retardance, chemical resistance, impact resistance and thermal stability. An impact modified thermoplastic molding composition containing polycarbonate, polyalkylene terephthalate and a graft (co)polymer wherein the graft base includes a rubber selected from a group that includes silicone-acrylate composite has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,567. The graft (co)polymer is exemplified by methyl methacrylate-grafted silicone-butyl acrylate composite rubber. An impact resistance composition containing polycarbonate, polyethylene terephthalate and graft polymer based on a silicone-butyl acrylate composite rubber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,388.
A flame retardant, chemically resistant and thermally stable composition containing a halogenated aromatic polycarbonate resin, aromatic polyester resin, and graft rubber polymer composite is disclosed in JP 04 345 657. The graft rubber is said to be obtained by grafting vinyl monomer(s) onto rubber particles consisting of a poly-organosiloxane rubber and a polyalkyl(meth)acrylate rubber entangled with each other so as not to be separated from each other.
JP8259791 is considered to disclose a flame-retardant resin composition said to feature excellent impact resistance and flame retardance and containing polycarbonate resin with a phosphoric ester compound and a specific composite-rubber-based graft copolymer. The composite-rubber-based graft copolymer is obtained by grafting at least one vinyl monomer (e.g. methyl methacrylate) onto a composite rubber that contains 30-99% polyorganosiloxane component and 70-1% of poly alkyl(meth)acrylate rubber component.
JP 7316409 disclosed a composition having good impact resistance and flame retardance containing polycarbonate, phosphoric ester and a specified graft copolymer based on a composite rubber. The graft copolymer is obtained by graft polymerization of one or more vinyl monomers onto a composite rubber in which polyorganosiloxane component and polyalkyl(meth)acrylate rubber component are entangled together so as not to be separable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,619 disclosed a thermoplastic polycarbonate molding composition containing polycarbonates, siloxane-containing graft polymers and, optionally, other thermoplasts and/or standard additives. The composition is said to feature high toughness, particularly at low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,766 disclosed a flame-retardant polycarbonate resin composition, containing polycarbonate resin, a composite rubbery graft copolymer, a halogen-free phosphoric ester and polytetrafluoroethylene. The composition is said to exhibit improved mechanical properties, moldability, flowability, and flame retardance. The graft rubber is based on polyorganosiloxane rubber component and polyalkyl acrylate rubber component and the two components are inter-twisted and inseparable from each other. The grafted rubber is grafted with one or more vinyl monomers.